Sugar Rush
'' Sugar Rush'' is one of the arcade games Wreck-It Ralph enters to try and be a "good guy." It is a kart racing game set on tracks made of candies, cookies and other sweets, and it is where Ralph encounters the "glitch" Vanellope von Schweetz. Description Sugar Rush is a kart racing game from the mid-'90s which features colorful 3D graphics. Everything in the game, down to the characters themselves, are either made of or reference some form of candy or sugary pastry. The goal is, of course, to achieve the highest rank in the kart races. Throughout the various candy-themed race tracks are power-ups and traps which? can be utilized by the racers to either aid their own progress or hinder the progress of others. Racers The game features many colorful, sugary racers to choose from. Each has a specific candy theme and a go-kart made entirely of candy, cookies or other sweets. Inside the reality of the game itself, the racers seem to have established a sort of pecking order determined by who the best racers are. The characters have high standards and openly display signs of xenophobia as they show hostility towards outsiders from other games, such as Wreck-It Ralph. As a result of their high standards, they also show a strong disliking towards things that have incomplete or otherwise flawed programming. *Vanellope von Schweetz *King Candy *Taffyta Muttonfudge *Candlehead *Gloyd Orangeboar *Rancis Fluggerbutter *Snowanna Rainbeau *Crumbelina Di Caramello *Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey *Adorabeezle Winterpop *Jubileena Bing-Bing *Minty Zaki Recolored / Alternate Racers In addition to the primary racers that are featured frequently, there are lesser known racers in the Sugar Rush world that are simply recolors of some of the main racers. They are not playable in the browser-based version of the game. These racers' names can be seen on the scoreboard in the background of some Sugar Rush scenes. *Citrusella Flugpucker (blue/purple Jubileena Bing-Bing recolor) *Torvald Batterbutter (brown Minty Zaki recolor) *Nougetsia Brumblestain (pink Adorabeezle Winterpop recolor) *Sticky Wipplesnit (teal Minty Zaki recolor) There is also a character that wears a kimono, looks similar to Candlehead and drives Minty Zaki 's candy cart. She is featured on the Japanese Wreck-It Ralph poster. Many think that she is Candlehead in traditional Japanese clothing, but it is worth noting that both Candlehead and her look-alike can be spotted on the Japanese poster. If Candlehead and this racer are meant to be the same character, there may have been an error in making the poster, but it is just as likely that the two characters are meant to be separate. This racer's role is currently unknown, but she is rumored to replace Minty in the Japanese version of the film. Other Characters Within the realm of Sugar Rush, there are characters who have lesser roles than the racers. These characters are usually seen attending the races as spectators or are othwerwise employed by King Candy. *Sour Bill *Wynnchel and Duncan Trivia *The world of Sugar Rush is based on Japanese candy because animators wanted to create a different type of candy land than people would normally expect. *The game's title is also the title for the Japanese language version of the film, a song by AKB48 that appears in the film's closing credits, and the name of browser-based game on the Disney website. Gallery Sugar Rush.jpg|An overview of the world of Sugar Rush. REV.jpg HC SugarRushMoment V15.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph arrives in Sugar Rush. Sugar Rush Racers.png|The stats of the Sugar Rush racers from the Game Changers video. Clips External links Sugar Rush- a playable, browser-based version of the game. Category:Games